The Contest
by flungoutoflitchfield
Summary: Alex and Piper have an argument that quickly turns into...something else. Pre-Prison. Rated M. Smut. One shot.


_Summary: Alex and Piper have an argument that quickly turns into... something else. Rated M. Smut._

'' _Alex, we've already talked about this - I'm not gonna do it!_ '', Piper said as she sat down on the bed, staring at Alex.

Alex sighed. She had asked Piper to do a trip for her and now they were in the middle of an uncomfortable discussion that might as well end up in a complete disaster. She wouldn't have asked her if she had any other option and Kubra was already angry at her because she couldn't do her last job - which was also Piper's fault, by the way. She was depending on Piper to do this job and Alex Vause wasn't one to give up easily.

'' _Fine. tell me what you want, I'll do anything. I really need you to do this, just this one time and I promise I'll never ask you again!'_ ', she said, as she walked over to the counter to pour herself a glass of water. For a moment Piper thought about giving in but then she got an idea. She stood up and walked over to Alex, putting her arms around the taller girls waist from behind.

'' _How about we do a little contest. If you win, i'll do whatever you want me to do but if I win, you'll have to do whatever i say for a whole week.'_ ', Piper said.

Alex rolled her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood to banter. This was a serious situation and Piper made it seem like it was no big deal! But she also knew that this might be her only chance to get Piper to do it , so she played along.

'' _That doesn't sound very fair, Pipes. We both know that whatever contest you're talking about, i'm going to win anyway. But go on_ '', she said, smirking.

'' _Well_ ,'' she came closer to Alex and whispered in her ear, '' _I was thinking about some sort of sexual contest. Like 'who can go longer without making a noise'_.'' Alex had to suppress a moan as she felt Piper's hot breath against her neck. '' _Pipes, we both know what you're like in bed. I'm gonna win this hands down! Go ask our neighbours'_ '

Piper bit Alex's neck, hard, making her let out a whimper.

'' _Wouldn't be so sure about that'_ ', she said with a wink.

That's it, Alex thought, turned around and pushed Piper against the counter.

'' _Okay. If you're so eager to loose… First one to moan or scream looses_.''

' _Deal._ ''

They stared into each other's eyes before they smashed their lips together, teeth clanking. Alex heaved the blonde onto the counter and carried her to bed. She put her down, hovering above her while she kissed her roughly. Piper put her hands on the hem of her lovers shirt, pulled it over her head and threw it across the room.

'' _There's no way i'll let you win this_.''

With that she turned Alex over and started sucking on her pulse point, definitely leaving marks. Alex was already breathing hard but she sure as hell didn't want Piper to win. Little did she know though that Piper would do the trip, regardless of this contest, but fuck it, she could control herself. she would control herself. Piper made her way onto Alex's ample breasts, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Suddenly she felt Alex cup her ass with both hands, catching her off guard. She almost let let out a moan but instead reached down to kiss Alex again, pushing her tongue deep into her girlfriends mouth.

Alex slipped Piper's shirt over her head and unclasped her bra. She sucked on the blondes nipples, occasionally biting them. Piper had a hard time controlling herself so she decided to turn the tables. She forcefully pushed Alex back and kissed her way down to the writhing brunettes pantyline and removed her pants in one swift movement. Then she started biting and kissing the now heavy breathing brunette's thigh. She moved upwards until she reached Alex's hot core.

'' _Piper, stop the fucking teasing!_ ''

'' _oh, a little eager, aren't we?_ '', Piper seductively said.

'' _no, but_ '' she suddenly flipped them over so she was now straddling Piper, '' _I want to finish this real quick so i can hear you scream my name again'_ '

Piper nearly lost it. Alex forced her hand between the blondes legs, being greeted by a moist, warm heat. She stroked her sensitive clit a couple times through her panties before removing them quickly. Piper was breathing heavy now, and Alex couldn't help but take a moment to stare at this angelic creature. ''she's so beautiful, i can't believe how i got so lucky to call her mine'', Alex thought and with that, she spread Piper's legs and started placing rough little kisses on her thighs and upwards, till she reached her hot center.

'' _Fuck, you're so wet. I can smell you. I love your scent, but you know what i love even more, Pipes?_ '' she said, her voice dripping with sex. She slid her finger up Piper's dripping wet folds, earning a suppressed whimper from the blonde.

'' _I love your taste. so salty, yet so sweet. delicious._ '', Alex said and put her finger in her mouth, sensually licking and sucking the delicate substance off it. Piper watched her with half closed eyes, having a really hard time suppressing another throaty moan.

Alex leaned into Piper, hovering over her, lips almost touching.

' _'_ _Pipes, you're a good girl. I know you need to be touched. We can end this torture right here, you just gotta give in. come on babe, moan for me_ '' with that she slid two finger's into her and started thrusting at a slow, steady pace.

'' _Ugh, I fucking love your pussy, i love fucking your pussy. I love how you're always ready for me_ '', Alex whispered into Piper's ear.

Piper was already close and cared less and less about the stupid contest, still her ego was too big for her to give in. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold back her screams of pleasure once climax hits her but she had one last trick up her sleeve, that always worked. She knew if Alex was gonna cum with her, she wouldn't notice (nor mind). With all her strength, Piper gripped Alex's ass and flipped her over so her glistening pussy was right on her face. She dove right into her, licking up all the juices that had gathered there before flicking her clit in a fast circular motion. Since their new position didn't leave much space between Piper's Pussy and Alex's face, she started roughly sucking on Piper's clit.

'' _OH FUCK PIPERRR I'M GONNA C-CUUM'_ '

'' _M-Me too-uuhh. And by t-t-AGH-the way, you - FUCK - just los- ALEXXX I'M COMING_ ''

\- With that they both came at the same time, screaming each other's names between curses and moans.

When they finally came down from their high, Alex wrapped her arm around Piper and pulled her close.

'' _You know what, let's just forget about all this. I'm sorry, I didn't wanna upset you and i shouldn't have asked in the first place. It's just, you're the first person I really have feelings for and I don't always know what's right and what's wrong - I just don't know the rules, you know? If you don't wanna do this trip, you don't have to. I mean sure, I'm under a lot of fucking pressure and it's gonna be fucking hard to find someone to arrange this but we - I mean, I - will find a way. You shouldn't be involved in this dangerous business. I really couldn't stand the thought of yo-… Gosh no, i can't even think of it. I love you, Piper Elizabeth Chapman. We'll figure this out, okay?_ '', Alex said.

' _'_ _Oh Al… I love you too. I know how much this job means to you and how much pressure you're under and I'm sorry I always overreact. But the truth is, I'm just scared. I'm scared that I might fuck it up and get you into trouble. I will do this one last trip for you, don't worry. But what's gonna happen after this? Are you gonna stop flirting with potential mules? Are you gonna settle down, or even find a 'normal' job? I don't know, but you're right. We gotta figure this out. Love always finds a way, doesn't it?'_ '.

They smiled and shared a long, passionate kiss before they peacefully drifted asleep in each other's arms.

 ** _Author's Note: Hey! i just wanted to mention that this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and english is not my native language so i apologise in advance for any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this anyway, please let me know if you liked the story and/or have any suggestions or critics! xoxo_**


End file.
